Orange Pips
by the-angry-blob
Summary: He meets the love of his life. And then bit by bit, the world falls apart, and they're all running around, trying to find out who broke the globe. But what if it was broken in the first place? What if there is no globe? Rated for Violence and gore. ABANDONED STORY.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was like bullets on my skin. Now, I could actually understand what people meant by 'pouring'. It was like God was taking a nice, long piss, just to keep the mood going. The water was so very below, and the bridge felt like a cliff. I swallowed. This was it. No one was here to watch, just like no one was ever there for me in the first place. I pulled my hood up and crawled over the railing cautiously. Now there was even less footing between me and the edge. All I could hear was the pouring rain, down, down on my shoulders.

There was no one for me in this world. Parents? Died a while back. I wasn't sad though. I never even loved them. Sure, they were always there for me and they treated me great, but I never felt that kind of love that I was supposed to. Friends? I never had any. I don't want to be friends with anyone, and no one wants to be friends with me. There's really no point in living anymore. The landlady said she'd kick me out cause I wasn't paying rent. And so now, I've decided to disappear from this world, to see if it would change anything. To lie down at the bottom of hell and look up and see if anyone came to my funeral.

I could hear footsteps behind me, fast paced and hard. I ignored them, and took a deep breath, before taking a shaky step forward. I felt the air leave my gut and I felt weightless. In that one moment, as my body dropped, I couldn't feel anything. No sadness, no regret, no feelings for myself. Just the feeling that I was light as air. And that's when someone grabbed my arm. I was hanging, teetering. I screamed and looked up, but I couldn't see anything cause the rain was shooting my eyes. "Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed, but I couldn't move my body. Like I was frozen. I felt so vulnerable, right then, that someone had my life right in their hands.

"No! I'm pulling you up!" The voice was barely heard over the rain, but it sounded like a man. That's when the feelings kicked in. Regret, sadness, and a whole lot of my body _just aching._ Not pain. Just my body wanting to drop and get it over with. I began to struggle, but this person was stronger than I thought, and had pulled me up over the railing in a matter of seconds. Momentum drove towards the man's body and I pushed away, crying out. I didn't want to be saved. _I wanted to die._

The man pulled me close into a tight hug, and I sobbed, my attempts at breaking away getting weaker and weaker, before I just gave up and cried into his chest. It felt like ages before he scooped me up and carried me off of the bridge. I didn't protest. Whether he turned out to be some kind of weirdo rapist didn't even matter anymore. It was either him or the bridge. And hey, if I was going to die, why not help someone before I go?

I was taken into an apartment and dropped onto a couch, despite the fact that my clothes were making it wet. I lowered my hood and decided to take a look at my rapist-to-be. He was young, and he looked barely older than me. Rough, tanned skin. A strong jaw. And he was very tall. Plain black eyes and cropped black hair. He looked just like any average guy. I turned away. "Why'd you save me?"  
>My voice cracked at the end.<p>

"Because no one should have to take their own life."

I didn't say anything to that.

* * *

><p>A week passed. I tried to starve myself, steal a kitchen knife, anything I could do to kill myself, but he always seemed to be a step ahead of me. Even when he went to my apartment and got me all my clothes, he tied me down to the couch so I couldn't do anything. He force-fed me when I refused to eat by myself. I barely even remember his name, yet he had mine memorized clearly. Yamamoto Takeshi. A simple, generic name. I had to right it down on my and so I wouldn't forget. I stopped trying to kill myself. He'd stop me anyway, so I was no longer bothered.<p>

A whole month passed. I could remember his name without writing it down now. I ate quietly by myself, and thanked him politely and acted like proper guest, even though I wanted nothing but to leave. He was gentle with the way he touched. There wasn't a single moment when he acted forcefully or hurt me. I began to think of him more fondly, more as a friend. I just couldn't hate him. He was too nice, too funny, and too sweet to hate.

It was a very normal day for us. I'd stay at home and watch TV or read or do something normal and boring. I heard him open and shut the door, and drop a few bags in the kitchen. I dropped my book and walked in. He had a very normal smile on his face, like he always did. He looked at me. "Hello~"  
>I didn't say anything. I leaned against the wall, my hands behind my back. It felt odd. A whole month just gone, and not a single bad thought in my mind for the past few days. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Why'd you save me, back then?"<p>

He stopped emptying the bags and turned to look at me, his smile gone. He moved faster than I thought he would and his hands were on either side of my shoulders, trapping me. His gaze was stronger than I'd seen before, and I was scared; just a bit. "You already know."  
>I didn't say anything to that. I looked down. The moment I felt his press his lips against mine, I froze. My mind just wasn't processing what was happening. He pulled away and looked me right in the eye. "If you can't pay rent, you know what people do? They get a job. When people are hungry, they go and cook. And when people are unhappy, they go find something or someone they love and never let them go."<p>

I bit my lip and threw myself onto him in a tight hug, blubbering and sobbing into his shoulder as he kissed my hair and squeezed me tight.

* * *

><p>It was very normal that day when he went out. Months had already passed, and we'd established a nice and lovey dovey relationship. So when he went out to get the groceries, I didn't question anything. But he didn't come back that night. Or the next night. Or the nights after that. I was worried sick. Whenever I asked him what he did for a living, he'd give me vague answers that never really answered the question, so I always dropped the subject. Now I really wished I pressed him for answers. Nearly a week and a half passed before I heard the door slam open and feet rush in. I scrambled downstairs, to see three unfamiliar men in suits, and Takeshi, covered from head to toe in blood. One of them grabbed me and put me in the kitchen and locked me in.<p>

I screamed and pounded at the door and begged them to let me out, but no one would answer. Hours passed and my screams got quieter and quieter, before they died out completely and I was left to sob in the corner quietly. The door opened, and there stood a man, with cropped white hair and a bandage on his nose. He was taller than Takeshi, and looked like he could break a wall with a single punch. "You can see Takeshi now." His voice was friendly.

I scrambled up and went into his room, to see him sitting up in his bed, with bandages all over his chest and arms. I didn't even think when I ran and hugged him so hard that he fell back against the pillow. People left the room, and the door shut behind them. I let go of him and wiped away the tears in my eyes. "Sorry." I got off of him and helped him sit up. "Its okay."

He enveloped me in another hug, holding me close. The stench of blood was still on him, but I was no longer worried. I had plenty of time to ask him what happened later, but now, I happy just having him back.

* * *

><p><strong>DONT ASK ME. I CANT WRIGHT SUICIDE FICS. I JUST CANT. EVERYTHING I WRITE TURNS OUT LOVEY DOVEY AND SHIT OKAY ITS NOT FAIR I DONT HAVE ANY SKILLS LEAVE ME ALONE<strong>

**Will be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What am I doing with my life? Absolutely nothing, hurrrrrr.**

**Sequel, cause some people just can't compute the fact that I write terrible fluff :|**

* * *

><p>They had medics. He'd be fine. They had medics. He'd be fine. They had medics. He'd be fine. That's all I could tell myself. Over and over, just to stop worrying. I had to continue living, because I know that's what he wanted. Every time I felt like I was about to break down, I had to remind myself about every good thing I had ever seen him do, and I felt okay. There was no way he'd ever go down with out a fight. He was stronger and braver than that.<p>

I knew now, what kind of work he did. He forced himself to tell me, after the incident where came home covered in blood. I could accept the fact that yes, this was what he did and he wouldn't stop doing it for anyone. But I was worried. He would often disappear for a few days at a time, and come back home like nothing had ever happened. All I could do was trust him.

But that becomes harder and harder when you haven't seen someone nearly two months. He'd just gone one night and told me he'd be back the next morning, but he wasn't. Telling myself he was okay became harder and harder. I tried calling Ryohei, the white haired man, but no one ever picked up. I called his other friends too. It's like they all just disappeared from the face of the earth.

I was beginning to worry that someone might come after me. Takeshi always said that there would be a possibility of that happening. He'd shown me the little hatch in the floor in his bedroom. If I went down it I could get into a small tunnel that would lead me to a secret base of sorts. But he said to only ever use it if my life was in danger. And I just nodded and said okay, because I knew my life would never ever be in danger, because I wasn't anything important in this game of mafia.

* * *

><p>"Thanks!" I smiled and waved at the cashier, as I left the shop. It was a very, bright and sunny day and not a cloud in the sky. If Takeshi were here, he'd probably force me to go to the beach with him, or something equally silly. I walked home, humming a tune to myself and smiling at neighbors I passed by. I unlocked the door to the house and stepped in, taking off my shoes. I frowned.<p>

Something felt eerily quiet about the house. Like there was a heavy drape over me and was sucking out the oxygen. I closed the door and went into the kitchen, and set the groceries on the counter. I waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. I sighed, and blamed it on paranoia, and began putting everything in its place. That's when I heard footsteps, soft and jumpy, like a ballerina. I turned around, but there was nothing there. Something flashed in the hallway, like a person moving from one room to another, except light speed. I swallowed and went into the living room. There was no one there.

Sweat was breaking out on my forehead. This seriously can't be paranoia. I was about to turn around when someone put their hand around my mouth, and the other at my waist. "Ushishishishishi~ So you're Yamamoto's lady, eh?"

I struggled and he let me go, and I ran up stairs. Knives brushed my sides. I cried out and grabbed my sides, trying to stop the blood flowing with a shirt I picked up. I ran into Yamamoto's room, just as more knives brushed my sides, spilling blood all over the floor. I tapped on the floor, and the wood moved to reveal a little metal plate with number buttons on it. I smashed in the number one-zero-eight, and it opened. I took a deep breath and jumped down the hatch. I looked up and saw the hatch close. I was safe now.

I landed on my butt once I reached the end. I gasped for and grabbed my sides, only to find strings cutting into my hands. I winced and pulled them off, leaving them behind. I looked forward, to find a small tunnel lit with dim lamps. It went forward only, and seemed to go on forever. I whimpered, and began to walk through. My cuts left blood behind me, and I took off my shirt and wrapped it tightly around my waist to stop the bleeding. It seemed to help, if only just a little bit. All I could hear now was my lungs gasping for breath and my feet pounding against the metal. I began to slow down. I fell to the floor. My arms were weak and I could barely hold myself up. No, I have to keep going. I have to keep going. That was all I could say.

I have to keep going. I have to keep going. I have to keep going. I whispered that under my breath as I got up and began to walk. It came out of my mouth a million times as I winced and put one foot in front of the other, over and over. My breath was short but I could still do it. I closed my eyes and just kept going forward. Hours after hours, I walked. I have to keep going. Five words were all that ever came out of my mouth. Every time I fell, I had to remind myself about every good thing Yamamoto had ever done for me, and I got up. It was tedious and painful, but things could be worse. I could be chopped up into bits with knives piercing through my gut. I cursed myself for not getting a look at the man before I ran.

More time passed. I was walking so slowly. When my foot gently bumped into a wall, I opened my eyes. I had to stop myself from crying out with joy, as just in front of me was a door. My shaky hand reached for the knob. Turning it took as much effort as pushing a house. I opened the door, and light flooded through. It was a room, simple enough. It had a bed and a desk, and it looked exactly like Yamamoto's bedroom. I went in, dragging my feet with me. My vision was blurring. I reached for the door and opened it, and found myself in a hallway. I turned at the end was a man walking, and… was that a baby on his shoulder?

I collapsed.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, and all I could see was white. There was a gas mask on my face, and tubes on my wrist. I removed these, wincing. I could see and breathe fine now, but my arms and legs were still weak. I was a plain white hospital dress. I got off my bed, shaky and unsteady and reached for the door. I found myself in a hallway not too different from what I had seen earlier. I chose to go left. When I came across a turn, I bumped into Ryohei. He was fairly happy to see me, and gave me a very enthusiastic greeting. I raised hands to my ears. "Too loud."<p>

He was giving me a headache, and I already weak. He apologized, and took me to a room. Several people were sitting at a table. I could recognize a few of them as Yamamoto's friends. There was a baby, dressed neatly in a suit and with a chameleon on his hat. Two other babies were coloring in the corner, one dressed like a cow and the other like a Chinese fighter. "Hello." The baby said.  
>I nodded. I was disappointed, that Takeshi wasn't with them. And scared. Where was he now? Was he hurt?<p>

The door opened behind me, and I heard that voice, saying my name. I turned around and slammed him into the wall burying my head into his shoulder. We slid down to the floor, his arms wrapped around me so tightly I couldn't breathe. I tried talking, but my voice came out in broken sobs. I could feel everyone staring at us, but I didn't care. My arms tightened around him and I could feel him bury his face in my hair and hear him say he missed me and all I could do was nod back because I was crying so much.

People left the room, and what seemed like ages we just sat there and cried and hugged each other. He was the one to break away first. He lifted me up and carried and set me down on a chair and I looked at him, wiping away both his tears and mine. "I'm so glad you're okay." I tried to form words but it felt like there was a giant lump in my throat. I grabbed his hands and hugged him one more time. He kissed me, long and sweet and then sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

My skin was tingling and I was cold. I buried myself into Yamamoto again. "You're like a human furnace, you know that?"  
>That was the only thing that I could manage out, and that was the first thing that I had said to him since coming here. He laughed and squeezed me tight. "Warm yet?"<br>I smiled. "Very."

* * *

><p><strong>WHY BEL I THOUGHT YOU WERE ATTRACTIVE. I don't know what to do with the plot, I just wanted to include some blood, hurr. Next chapter will be creepy as hell. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WRITING THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SAD -sobsobsob-**

* * *

><p>I was running. The sun was barely up, and the sky was a light pink color. The scenery was the same. Trees. So many trees. I tried turning, but the only way my body would move was forward. I couldn't even stop. I could feel my legs weakening, but I never slowed pace, and the burning sensation raced through my body. I should have stopped but I didn't. A lake popped up in front of me and I fell into it. The air escaped my lungs in large, orange bubbles and I reached out for them, but my arms wouldn't move. I looked down and my arms were covered in blue fire – the rain element.<p>

I tried flailing them around, but the fire spread faster and faster. Suddenly I was pulled out of the water, so far high that my lungs stopped working and I was resting on top of the clouds. I took a look at myself. I wasn't inside of my own body. My hands were thinner and my body felt so much lighter. Wait… boobs? Long hair? It took me a moment to realize I was in her body. I didn't really feel all that different. I started to fall.

The clouds were like fluff, and they slowed me down. I tried reaching and grabbing out to them, but the air slipped through my fingers. I broke the cloud barrier, and I started speeding up. I couldn't breathe because all of the air was being knocked out of me. I moved my arms out to slow down but it didn't work. My arms caught fire, but this time, the flames were black.

I fell onto cold, clean snow. It wasn't cold though. I could see myself, walking far away, covered from head to toe in warm clothes. I tried calling out but I was frozen stiff. Someone strange happened and my vision blurred. I was back in my own body. I looked around, but her body was gone. Something fell on my head. I raised my hand and wiped it, only to find a red stain. I looked up, and there was her body.

Her body was mutilated in the most horrible way possible, and her skin was peeling off and her muscle was torn off in odd places, showing the bone. Her eyes had turned black and empty.

* * *

><p>She was shaking me. My mind was starting to recognize her voice, and it got louder and louder. "Takeshi! Wake up! Takeshi!"<p>

I cried out and sat straight up. I was covered in cold sweat and my entire body was tense and aching. I turned and faced. She looked so worried with her hands on my arm and biting her lip. I grabbed her and held her tight. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around me. "What did you dream about?"

She rubbed my back and I buried my face in her neck. She smelled sweet, like vanilla. "I can't say… I can't say…"

I couldn't find the words to describe what I'd seen. I was shaking horribly, and I could feel the tears starting to come out. I was so weak, so weak. I was more horrified than I should be. It felt so real, every single part of it. I wanted to erase that part from my mind, but I know that even if I did, I'd still have the sick feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Takeshi."

I looked up when she called my name. It was dark inside the room, and the only the moonlight came in and illuminated her face. She took my face and wiped away the tears. She rested her forehead on mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Its all okay Takeshi. Nothings bad is going to happen either of us. The wedding's just a few days away now. There's nothing to worry about."

I wanted to protest but the words wouldn't form. I buried my face into her neck ad cried silently. She stayed up with, just holding me close and comforting me. I was so scared. So scared about what would happen to her. I couldn't let her out of my sight, not for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT HAVE I DONE. <strong>


End file.
